1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reagent applying device and a reagent applying method for electrophoresis analysis, and particularly relates to a reagent applying device and a reagent applying method for electrophoresis analysis, wherein in biochemical examination and study, analysis samples are spread on a gel which is a support and are reacted with a reagent to measure a resultant substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional reagent applying device is placed on the surface of a gel and thereafter, a reagent is injected onto each sample through the reagent applying device by using a pipette (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-329741).
In order to supply the reagent to the surface of the gel in the above reagent injecting process, a mask is used. For example, the following mask is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H05-249079 (1993)): a mask for depositing and spreading one or more types of liquids along one or more predetermined zones on the surface of the gel, the mask being used to receive a plurality of liquids for covering various incubation surfaces.
The conventional reagent applying device in which a reagent is injected onto each sample through a mask cannot achieve a result without manual work for measurement of a resultant substance. This work is directly conducted on a gel with precision, and requires proficiency and takes time.
As a technique for eliminating the troublesome work, there is a device for automating the operation of injecting a reagent by using a pipette. However, this technique has a problem that the device is complicated, large, and expensive.